1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for joining two anatomical structures together, and more particularly, according to one embodiment, to devices and methods for effecting an anastomosis of two anatomical structures without multiple knots. Embodiments of the invention are applicable in minimally invasive surgical situations, and in conventional surgical situations as well.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of sutures and staples individually in cardio-thoracic surgical situations is known, of course, in the art. Sutures typically terminate in a curved needle, which is used to pierce the tissue or other anatomical structure and draw the suture therethrough. After placing a desired number of sutures in appropriate locations, as needed for a particular surgical procedure, the surgeon draws each suture tight and ties one or more surgical knots. The surgeon can choose from a wide variety of commercially available sutures, knots and needles.
Similarly, a number of different staples are known for closing surgical incisions and performing other closure functions. The ends of a staple suitable for a particular surgical application are bent or crimped to hold two regions of tissue together or otherwise to fix different tissues in a desired positional relationship.
Known staples generally are placed into proper position from the outside of the incision or other opening to be closed. In other words, the surgeon approaches the incision with the staple externally and crimps the staple, e.g. with a surgical stapling device, to form a seal of external origin. This presents a significant disadvantage, in that the external application of the staple is "blind" and therefore substantially prevents precise approximation (i.e. precise bringing together) of the inner layers of the two tissue structures. This "outside-in" staple application also creates risk of infolding (inversion) of tissue and associated compromise of the anastomosis by obstruction.
For the first time, embodiments of the invention overcome the above and other disadvantages by placing the staple "inside-out," substantially guaranteeing precise approximation of the inner layer of e.g. two structures anastomosed to each other by eversion and substantially preventing inversion of obstructing tissue. Embodiments of the invention also are simpler, more cost-effective and less time-consuming to use, and also can reduce the amount of trauma to which tissues are subjected.